¿Compitiendo por amor?
by Little Hope
Summary: Los Swan estan pasando por un mal momento, por ello la empresa de los Cullen se quieren asociar con ellos, pero con la condición de que una de sus hijas se case con el menor de los Cullen: Edward Cullen. Sera ¿Isabella o Jessica?
1. Chapter 1

**_Recordatorio:_ **_Los personajes de la saga Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer . . .  
_

**Los Cullen y los Swan **

**Son unos reconocidos empresarios**

**Pero los Swan estan pasando un mal momento**

**Por ello los Cullen les ofrecen que se unan**

**Solo a cambio que una de las hijas de los Swan**

**Acepte casarse con el menor de los Cullen**

**Edward Cullen**

**¿Cuál de las dos hermanas sera la afortunada?**

**Sera ¿Isabella o Jessica?**

**Jessica: Es todo lo controlario a Isabella**

**Una ama las fiestas y la otra los libros**

**Una odia a Edward y la otra lo ama**

**Solo tienen ambas siete dias para enamorarlo**

**Si es que una de las dos lo quiere**

**¿A quién escogera Edward?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga Twilight pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

. .

. . . .

. .

-Buenas tardes. - anuncio un joven de ojos verdes mientras entraba a la sala de juntas de su empresa.

Un señor parecido a él se levanto y llamo la atención de aquellos que se encontraban ahi.

-Señores Swan, él es uno de mis hijos Edward Cullen.

El joven acentuo su sonrisa y cabezeo en señal de saludo. Mientras que la señora Swan fruncia el seño ¿El seria?

-¿A quién de mis hijas escojera? -le pregunto el sr Swan.

Edward hizo una mueca y miro a su padre.

Lo cierto era, que el no tenia idea de a quien escojeria, ni siquiera habia visto las fotos de ellas. Ya que él acababa de llegar de inglaterra.

-Tengo entendido que mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo. -dijo Edward mientras pensaba que sea lo que el queria aqui no valdria la pena mencionarlo. -Por lo tanto, al no conocer a sus hijas seria agradable poder conocerlas a ambas y convivir un par de meses con ellas.

-Me temo que eso no va ser posible. -Carlisle Cullen le dijo autoritariamente. -Solo tendras una semana para escojer a una.

Los señores Swan se miraron, esto era demaciado arriesgado, pero la empresa de los Swan tenia que volver a la cima.

Con solo una mirada decidieron que estaban de acuerdo. Aun cuando sean sus hijas.

Edward se removio incomodo en el asiento, miro a los señores Swan y despues a su padre.

Resignado asintio. -Lo hare.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de Renée Swan. Mientras tanto Charlie Swan solo pensaba en sus hijas. Tantas preguntas ocupaban su mente ¿Sera él un buen esposo para alguna de sus hijas? ¿Quién de sus niñas se casaria con él?

El sabia perfectamente la clase de hombre que era Edward Cullen. Y sus hijas tambien.

Edward era un libertino, le gustaba la buena vida, pero aun cuando se comportara de esa manera. El siempre tenia en mente sus metas. Edward podria pasar de cama en cama pero tenia sus objetivos. Pero lo que mas terror le daba a Charlie era que claramente el no podria de un dia para otro abandonar su estilo de vida. Y él sabia la clase de hijas que eran sus niñas.

Muy diferente la una a la otra.

Una le gustaban las fiestas y amaba a Edward Cullen -la cual no paro de decirle que queria casarse con el- la otra era completamente opuesto a eso. Lo odiaba y no le gustaban tanto las fiestas.

Minutos despues. La pareja Swan abandono la sala mientras quedaban en ir a cenar para conocerse mas ya que muy pronto serian familia.

Un hijo y un padre se miraban despues de que la pareja salio.

-Dilo. -pidio el padre.

El se encogio de hombros. -Que pasa si no funciona. Tú sabes la vida que llevo yo y no podre estar...

Carlisle lo interrumpio. -Tiene que funcionar y tú tienes que sentar cabeza hijo.

El chico resoplo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello cobrizo despeinandolo mas.

-Hare lo que pueda.

Carlisle asintio y lo vio marcharse.

Sabia que no era bueno precionarlo, pero...No le gustaba mucho el estilo de vida de su hijo.

Tambien se preguntaba que el a quien escojeria. Ambas chicas eran diferentes, el mismo Charlie Swan se lo habia dicho, a él le preocupaba demaciado que su hijo escojiera a Isabella Swan ya que por lo que entendio esa chica lo odiaba. Y no queria que un matrimonio para salvar la empresa de los Swan y agrandecer a su misma convirtiera en guerra.

Si llegara hacer...Carlisle sabia que él podria presenciar ese dicho que dice la gente.

Del odio al amor...Solo hay un paso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga maravillosa pertenecen a Meyer . _**_. _**_._**_S_**_e _**_p_**_r_**_o_**_h_**_i_**_b_**_e _**_e_**_l _**_p_**_l_**_a_**_g_**_i_**_o_**_ . __. ._

* * *

_. . ._

. .

. . .

**_Bella POV_**

-Bueno hermanita ambas sabemos que yo sere la Sra. Cullen. -presumio como siempre Jessica.

Rodee los ojos. -Bien por ti Jessica.

Ella sonrio burlonamente. -Solo espero que no te quedes solterona hermanita.

-Lo que dijas Jessica.

-¿Alguien se levanto de mal humor?

Simplemente la ignore y volvi a mi lectura.

Pero me fue imposible concentrarme, apesar de que yo sabia perfectamente que mis padres iban a escojer a Jessica para que ella fuera su pareja. Era claro que yo no queria tener nada con él.

Edward Cullen...Sabia la clase de hombre que era, hasta Jessica lo sabia pero para ella no le importaba, vivia por él completamente "enamorada" por favor...no era amor solo era un capricho.

-Hijas ya llegamos. -anuncio mi madre entrando a la sala seguida de papá.

Sonrei mientras cerraba el libro y los miraba.

Ambos lucian preocupados.

Ellos se sentaron en uno de los sillones y pasaron su vista por cada una de nosotras.

-Me temo que...

-No tienes que decir nada papá, se que me escogieron ami. -dijo sonriendo Jessica.

-Hija...no escogimos a nadie. -dijo mi madre.

La mire confundida. -¿Qué?

-Ël escogera en siete dias a una de ustedes.

-Pero ¿porqué? Ustedes fueron a decirles que Jessica...

-Es cierto mamá, yo era quien iba hacer la Sra. Cullen y no Bella.

-Aqui nadie esta diciendo que tú. -mi madre me miro. -Seras la esposa de Edward sino que él necesita escoger a una.

Bufe. -Vaya.

-Bella, hija por favor.

Me levante...no queria escuchar nada mas. -Estare en mi habitación.

-Pero...

La mire. -Luego hablamos.- dicho esto me dirigi hacia mi habitación.

_**Jessica POV**_

-No es justo. -me queje. -Yo tenia que ser la...

-Jessica. -me calló mi madre. -Si él te escoge. -ella hizo una mueca. -Tienes que entender que solo son negocios.

Resople. -Pero...

-Jessica. -me reclamo mi padre ahora. -Solo son negocios.

Rodee los ojos y mire mis uñas, ellos se ocuparon en sus cosas ni quise ponerles atención.

Tal vez al principio fueran negocios pero...despues todo seria diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer . **. **. **S**e **p**r**o**h**i**b**e **e**l** p**l**a**g**i**o** . **. **.

* * *

_Dicen que se van. . . pero se quedan . . .-Enrique bunbury-_

* * *

Jessica sonrió al entrar a su club de siempre seguida de sus dos mejores amigas.

El guardia de adentro la dirigió hacia su mesa de siempre, ellas se sentaron y esperaron a que él mesero de siempre las atendiera.

-Buenas noches señoritas ¿lo mismo de siempre? -preguntó para todas pero solo mirando a una rubia.

Jessica sonrió. -Lo de siempre, Mike.

El asintió. -Enseguida se los traigo.

Lo vio desaparecer de su vista y se volteo a sus amigas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al ver que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Ese chico siempre te mira a ti. -le respondió Lauren.

Jessica rió. -Por favor si solo es un simple mesero.

-Un simple mesero muy guapo. -le recordó María.

-Sus tragos. -Jessica volteo y vio como dejaba los vaso sobre la mesa.

Ella espero el clásico "Cualquier cosa que guste no dude en pedírmelo". Pero nunca llego.

Mike la miro sin ninguna expresión y se retiro.

Ella confundida volteo de nuevo a ver a sus amigas.

Las cuales se encontraban viendo para los lados, buscando su "presa".

. . . . .

-¿Y Jessica? -pregunto a sus padres.

-Fue a bailar. -respondió su padre.

Como siempre...pensó Bella.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo, lo cogió entre sus manos y fue a donde sus padres.

-Buenas noches.

Escucho como sus padres le respondían y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

. . . . .

Un chico de pelo cobrizo entro al club de moda mas codiciado por los jóvenes de la ciudad.

Observo el lugar desde la entrada y se dirigió a la zona exclusiva.

-¿Nombre? -pregunto un guardia.

El sonrió. -Edward Cullen.

El guardia asintió mientras se hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Camino entre las mesas y se sentó en una que estaba libre.

De donde estaba se podía ver todo el club, escucho murmullos a su lado y constantes risitas.

Volteo y encontró a una rubia y otras dos amigas mirándole.

Sonrió en saludo y miro hacia la pista.

. . . . .

-Buenas noches. -Edward giro al escuchar la voz.

-Buenas noches. -le respondió él. -¿Un trago?

Ella asintió.

Hizo una seña al barman privado que tenían en esa zona y señalo a la señorita.

-Aquí tiene. -señalo Mike dejando la bebida y mirando por un instante a Jessica.

Ella ni se dio cuenta.

-Gracias. -le agradeció Jessica a Edward.

El solo sonrió.

-¿Te apetecería bailar? -preguntó Edward.

Jessica asintió y contenio las ganas de gritar y saltar de alegría.

. . . . . .

Ellos bailaban, ambos a una distancia nula.

Sus cuerpos se rozaba de vez en cuando.

Edward sonreía, por su mente pasaba las cosas de esa tarde, sabia perfectamente que en poco tiempo su libertad no seria la misma. Por ello, decidió salir esa misma noche para poder disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba.

Por otra parte, Jessica no cabía de felicidad en si misma, debatiéndose interiormente en si debía o no.

Se acerco un poco mas a Edward y llevo sus manos al cuello de él.

Edward le sonrió sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Se acerco a la boca de ella y le beso.

. . . . .

-¿Y Jessica? -volvió a preguntar.

Solo que esta vez se hacia la pregunta a ella misma.

Bella suspiro al ver la habitación de su hermana, ella no estaba y por su cama no había dormido esta noche hay en casa.

Rodó los ojos, de seguro se quedo en casa de una de sus amigas como siempre.

Y ella que había ido a buscarla para ir de compras juntas.

. . . . . .

La luz que dejaba entrar las ventanas dejaba iluminar la habitación.

Jessica despertó confundida mientras miraba hacia los lados.

Un hombre desnudo se encontraba a su lado.

Gimió llevando sus manos a su cabello y pensó en esa noche.

Edward Cullen y ella teniendo relaciones.

¿Era acaso un sueño? No, al menos que el hombre de al lado no estuviera junto a ella.

Miro a su alrededor.

Bien, esa no era su habitación.

Se levanto de la cama y cogió su ropa, se vistió rápidamente y echándole una ultima mirada salio de la habitación.

Era el departamento de él.

Había visto fotografías en algunas revistas cuando lo compro Edward. Miro a su alrededor y hallo su bolso tirado sobre la alfombra junto con sus zapatos. Cuando estuvo lista. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, su mente solo pensaba que por fin había conseguido lo que quería.

Estar con Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 7 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	6. Chapter 8

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	8. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	9. Chapter 9

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
